hevydevyfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean
"Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean" is a song from the Stuff That Was Stuff Before It Was Finished Stuff disc of Contain Us, released in 2011. Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend Appearances *''Contain Us'' (original studio recording) Versions Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean (Kitchen Aid Mix) The released album version. Lyrics Yeah Check it Yeah MC Devy MC Tonehammer This a little song for the ladies It's called Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean It's DJ Dirky-Dirk Comin' at ya live from the B.C. With my homie, DJ Dev Rockin' out for the MS-J Because it's Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean Knittin' up a scarf off a big ball o' yarn Thinkin' for dessert he will have the flan Throwin' back his head and he lets out a yawn It's called Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean Headin' to the pool and he's wearing a thong Now his hair's black but it used to be blonde Everyone says oui but Mike St-Jean says non Check it Respect Business Yeah To my - XXX XXX 2-pac, the best Young MC, the second best Because it's Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean Cruisin' for the women and trolling the dong In a four bar rest he be a hittin' the gong Smokin' the weed from a big ol' bong Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean You ever need him you just pick up the phone But once he start talkin' he won't leave you alone When he be layin' with a lady them socks stay on All the the friendly ladies be batting his dong Each bicep'd be weighing a ton With Mike on board this ship ain't going down Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean Burnin' down churches like he's in Darkthrone Lining up at night to see release of Tron Gazin' at the big old deer and her fawn Stay up all night just to see the sun When MC Devin goes on tour Mike is comin' along For breakfast he be havin' an Egg McMuffin Castin' creepy spells with his magic wand Triple O's combo makes him heavy as a rock On the wall of the studio, projections Only man around rocks a cardigan Magnum P.I. on the TV all day long 'Cause it's Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean When everyone left, Mike St-Jean he hung Filling up his gas tank and on the run Po- XXXXXXXXXX for some yummy yum yum What type of soup man? Frech Onion! Passin' over beef, go for poisson Choice of my berries nearly always boisen Rockin' to the riffs of the four horseman Sets his room on fire just the hear the alarm Just to hear the alarm 'Cause it's Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean Got so many this song's six hours long Man can't play enough flugelhorn St-Jean beatin' off watchin' porn His suits be wrinkled but he tryin' 'em on Them cool glasses make the ladies hum Chest hair's poppin' out too and fro Rockin' by the tomb of the Tutankhamun Going on a trip to ol' Hong Kong In Hong Kong playin' lots o' ping-pong Rhymes they going there on and on Passin' by an accident, police say move on I be on fire better call the fireman Too much hot food give me problem colon For the sweaty armpits use the odour cologne Oh you're playing Germany? Where now? Köln? Because it's Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean Rockin' to the tunes of the Chaka Khan Payin' tribute to the Michael Jackson Getting' kinda sick of my lame ass song Called Two Turntables Two Turntables Two Turntables and a Mike St-Jean (Lyric transcription courtesy of Hevy Devy forums!) (unknown) Category:Contain Us quadrology Category:Rarities